Decaimento
Na descrição da TNI- Teoria Neocatastrofista de Impactos "para assumir a certeza de que existiram milhões e bilhões de anos de existência nas rochas , se assume desde o penúltimo século, a premissa de que "sempre" existiu uma constância de decaimento radioativo, mas podemos observar que caso houvesse aceleração deste decaimento durante algum tempo, nós envelheceríamos as rochas . Apesar de existir uma série de publicações e autores que publicaram artigos onde defendem evidências de aceleração de decaimento radioativo (Gentry, 1968-1982; Brown, 2006-2013), até hoje pouco se tem falado sobre isso , ou quando muito , fala-se numa influência irrisória de raios solares e campo magnético como influenciadores que poderiam alterar a constância de decaimento. porem nada tão significativo, porém existem muitas publicações que parece que não foram ligadas ao tema como de William A. Barker que descreve seu pedido de patente de aceleração de decaimento radioativo (como método de descontaminação de materiais radioativos) ,em 31 dez. 1991, da seguinte maneira : "De um modo geral, a comunidade científica acredita que a taxa de decaimento de um núcleo radioativo é imutável. No entanto, é possível alterar a taxa de decaimento alterando o ambiente do emissor.... Desta forma, a taxa de decaimento da radioactividade dos materiais é grandemente acelerada e os materiais são assim descontaminados a uma velocidade muito mais rápida do que o normal. O estímulo pode ser aplicado aos materiais radioativos, colocando esses materiais dentro da esfera ou terminal de um gerador de Van de Graaff onde eles são submetidos ao potencial elétrico do gerador, como na faixa de 50 kilovolts a 500 kilovolts, para em pelo menos um período de 30 minutos ou mais. A presente invenção baseia-se no facto de a taxa de decomposição de materiais radioactivos poderem ser aceleradas ou reforçadas e assim ser controlada por um estímulo, tal como um potencial electrostático aplicado. Esse potencial, por exemplo, é incorporado na equação de tunelamento mecânico quântico para o coeficiente de transmissão T * T, incluindo uma energia potencial adicional" Muitos outros trabalhos e pedidos de patente para métodos de aceleração de decaimento radioativo e descontaminação de materiais estão descritos na literatura (An Kinderewitscg, 2003; Gorodezki, 2005) . O aparato de Willian Parker citado precisou de 50-500 kilovolts para gerar aceleração de decaimento e descontaminar assim em apenas 30 minutos, mas quantos milhões de kilovolts geraria a queda de apenas 1 grande bólido? e qual seria as consequências em termos de aceleração de decaimento e envelhecimento de rochas diversos bólidos caindo, eletrificando, aquecendo e fragmentando a crosta terrestre? As experiências com fusão nuclear em inúmeros testes e projetos como de equipamentos de tokamaks , de que , através de sistemas de plasma e temperatura, poder não somente aumentar decaimento mas até alterar núcleo de elementos estáveis (Bosch, 1999; Lee, 2008; Hesslow L et al, 2017; Izumi et al, 2016; Zhang et al, 2016; Xie et al, 2014) , e os efeitos de plasmas e outros aceleradores de partículas durante a queda de grandes bólidos (dos quais temos catalogado apenas em torno de 0,2%), tendo nós mesmos dado uma contribuição relevante para tendência de decaimento acelerado em relação ao diâmetro do bólido (Figura 1), tudo isso nos assegura que podemos simular aqui uma interpretação isenta da dependência tradicional da geocronologia devido esta não poder mais estar (pelo menos “absoluta”) diante de tais testes e fatos e de muitas outras perspectivas datacionais anacrônicas, sem necessitar portanto de tais inúmeras justificativas ad hoc, podendo simular uma interpretação com os dados como eles simplesmente são e estão. A interpretação isenta da geocronologia convencional e tradicionalmente ensinada desde dois últimos séculos, economiza por assim dizer, uma série de malabarismos justificadores de anomalias anacrônicas que pululam nas descobertas científicas, mas ela trará novos desafios como por exemplo, se não temos este tempo todo distanciando a queda de bólido do outro, então poderíamos nos aproximar mais de estudos da NASA de múltiplos impactos na história da terra ? (Spray, 1998; Donald R. Lowe, 2004; Bunch, 2012; Witke JH, 2013; Kennett, 2015). A evasão de gases e o isolamento dos raios solares pelas grossas nuvens de fumaça esfriariam rapidamente a superfície da terra, criando a glaciação, em cima de uma crosta fervendo logo abaixo dos continentes e das águas em movimento ? Poderia a queda de grandes bólidos envelhecer rochas pela aceleração de decaimento radioativo? poderia transformar alguns elementos estáveis em instáveis arrancando nêutrons de seus núcleos?" Referências Brawn, Dan (2013). «The Origin of Earth's Radioactivity». Consultado em 24 de setembro de 2017. Gentry, R.V. 1970. "Giant Radioactive Halos: Indicators of Unknown Alpha-Radioactivity?" Science 169, 670. Gentry, R.V. 1971. "Radiohalos: Some Unique Pb Isotope Ratios and Unknown Alpha Radioactivity." Science 173, 727. Gentry, R.V. 1973. "Radioactive Halos." Annual Review of Nuclear Science 23, 347. Acessado em 24/09/2017 em http://www.robertvgentry.com/ Gentry, R.V. 1974. "Radiohalos in Radiochronological and Cosmological Perspective." Science 184, 62. Acessado em 24/09/2017 em http://www.robertvgentry.com/ Gentry, R.V. 1977. "Mystery of the Radiohalos." Research Communications NETWORK, Breakthrough Report, February 10, 1977. Acessado em 24/09/2017 em http://www.robertvgentry.com/ Gentry, R.V. 1978a. "Are Any Unusual Radiohalos Evidence for SHE?" International Symposium on Superheavy Elements, Lubbock, Texas. New York: Pergamon Press. Gentry, R.V. 1978b. "Implications on Unknown Radioactivity of Giant and Dwarf Haloes in Scandinavian Rocks." Nature 274, 457. Gentry, R.V. 1978c. "Reinvestigation of the α Activity of Conway Granite." Nature 273, 217. PDF Gentry, R.V. 1979. "Time: Measured Responses." EOS Transactions of the American Geophysical Union 60, 474. Acessado em 24/09/2017 em http://www.robertvgentry.com/ Gentry, R.V. 1980. "Polonium Halos." EOS Transactions of the American Geophysical Union 61, 514. Gentry, R.V. et al. 1973. "Ion Microprobe Confirmation of Pb Isotope Ratios and Search for Isomer Precursors in Polonium Radiohalos." Nature 244, 282. Gentry, R.V. et al. 1974. "'Spectacle' Array of Po-210 Halo Radiocentres in Biotite: A Nuclear Geophysical Enigma." Acessado em 24/09/2017 em http://www.robertvgentry.com/ Gentry, R.V. et al. 1976a. "Radiohalos and Coalified Wood: New Evidence Relating to the Time of Uranium Introduction and Coalification." Science 194, 315 . Acessado em 24/09/2017 em http://www.robertvgentry.com/